St patricks day (or Valentine's depending on who you are)
by Timetheif1
Summary: One-shot. Zair centric.


**Hello! I thought I'd do a one shot for St. Patricks day since it has never been done. This is a KyxZair. And for Zair's outfit think of what Katniss Everdeen wore for the Victory tour. If you haven't seen Hunger games just google the outfit. As for Maya's- think of what Tris is wearing on the front of the Divergent cover only with a green shirt. Anyway...enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Redakai.**

* * *

Zair p.o.v

Either Zane's high or an imposter has taken his place. We were in our living room (each team got there own living space so that we didn't have to put up with each other) and he had just suggested something that was definately not something my brother.

"You want to do what now?" I asked.

"Celebrate St. Patricks day." he said.

"Um what's that?" I asked.

"A holiday. It's supposed to celebrate rainbows and you need to wear green." he told me. Now it made sense why he wanted to celebrate it. Wonder if he'll let me celebrate Valentines day. Doubtful. I'd been growing distant ever since the incident where he and Techris blamed the Kairu code incident on me. Not to mention the whole Lokar's gauntlet thing. He Lokar about me giving it to Stax but not the part where he used it. I still had the bruises and an unheald broken wrist from that one.

"ZAIR!" yelled a voice. It was Zane.

"Sorry, I zoned out-what do you need?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Go to the store and pick up some decorations, and while your at it you need to get some Kairu- we need to make up for what your loss." he told me. I rolled my eyes and went to get dressed. Once I was done I walked out not bothering to say anything since they new where I was going.

* * *

Maya p.o.v

"Hey My, can you get some decorations for St. Patrick's day?" asked Ky. I nodded and teleported to America. It was snowy but the cold didn't bother me. The flash of red that looked remarkably like Zair. Out of curiosity I followed her.

"Hey Zair! What are you doing here?" I called.

"Getting decorations. You?"

"Same." I replied. "You know you don't need half as many decorations right?" I asked looking at the numerous bags. She shook her head looking sheepish.

"How about I take half of them?" I suggested. She nodded and handed me all the bags on her left arm. As I took them I realized that her wrist was at an angle.

"Nice wrist." I commented.

"Let's just say that Zane found out and told Lokar." she explained. I nodded in understanding.

"Let's go to the monastery to have that checked out." I told her.

"Thanks but no thanks. I have to go back." she told me.

"Wasn't a suggestion." I said offering my arm. She still looked unsure. "It's the least we can do after you gave us the gauntlet." She Finally grabbed my arm and I teleported us back to the monastery.

"Do you mind if the boys know?" I asked. She looked confused. "Boomer and KY." I supplied adding emphasis to Ky's name causing her to blush.

"Yes I do mind." she answered. Shrugging my shoulders I walked up to the x-scaper telling Zair to stay behind. Unfortuneatly Ky came to meet me at the door and saw her.

"Um My, what's she doing here?" he asked. Zair shook her head no telling me she'd rather not have Ky know what happened. I'd have to ask why later.

"Um she's here to...Celebrate with us!" I said coming up with a quick lie. Ky shook his head in amusement.

"Check with Boadaii. If it's fine with him it's fine with me." Ky said. It was the perfect opportunity to check her wrist. I nodded and ran out taking Zair with me.

"Out of curiosity what is it with the boys knowing?" I asked.

"What do you think Ky would do if he found out?"

"Try to persuade you to swi...oh I get it." I said in understanding. Without another word we walked into Boadaii's study.

* * *

Zair p.o.v

"You broke your wrist during training?" he questioned not beliving my story. I simply nodded and prayed that Maya would keep her mouth shut. Luckily she did. Boadaii mended it carefully using an old Kairu trick.

"Any reason Lokar wasn't capable of performing this task?" Crap! He figured it out. I remained silent.

"Thought so. You can stay and celebrate if you wish." I nodded my thanks and turned to go to the x-scaper. "Oh and Zair; remember, that should you ever want to switch sides, there will be a place for you here." he told me. I nodded and continued going back to the x-scaper.

* * *

Ky p.o.v

It took a few minutes for Maya and Zair to come back. I looked at Maya questioningly and she mouthed that she wold explain later. We started decorating while Zair took a seat looking akward. I had no idea what to do about that. Boomer did. When we finished he dissapeared and came back with a leprachaun suit on. Zair burst into a fit of giggles. Right then I realized she wasn't wearing green. Last year I made that mistake and Boomer tickled me until I couldn't breathe. Something tells me that was his plan. I was right.

"Let her go Boom she can't breathe." I finally said. Boomer stopped and Zair attempted to regain her breath.

"What was that for?" she demanded.

"You weren't wearing green. Technically leprachaun's are supposed to pinch you but this one likes to tickle." I explained. He nodded. Thankfully the akwardness had dissapeared. After that we ended up baking. Zair got boomer in the face with a pie. He reatailiated by throwing bowl of chocolate sause. Only he missed and it hit Maya resulting in a massive food fight. I took an hour to clean it up. Once we were done Zair walked out of the ship. I followed her. She was walking on a trail where we used to go for Easter.

"Yo Z!" I yelled startling her. "Why are you actually here?"

"I broke my wrist and Maya insisted on having it checked out." she admitted looking like a child ready to be scolded. I figured Maya would give me the details later so I just nodded and sat down on a bench she had moved to.

Zair p.o.v

Ky and i just sat on the bench in a silence that was niether akward or comfortable. I had no idea why I told him what happened, but I did. Now I was really confused.

"Hey Z; um I'm not going to ask you to switch sides but I am going to ask you this. What side are you actually on?" Ky asked. I looked up at him.

"I...don't know." I answered. Once I did he kissed me. Compleately taken by suprise I kissed back. The kiss wasn't rough or anything; it was simple. Finally Ky pulled away.

"Think about it." he told me. I nodded.

"I need to go back. I'll see you around." I told him. I went and grabbed the decorations and teleport back. I guess I did get to celebrate Valentines after all.

* * *

**Read and Review please.**


End file.
